The Interveiw
by shigatsu4
Summary: It's a talk show, the host is Joey Wheeler, it's not that good, it's more like test story because this is my first time.Finally UPDATED! Please R
1. The Begining

Hi everyone this is my first story, more like my practice story.  
  
I nkow this is most likely really bad but yeah you understand!  
  
Well enjoy!  
  
April~  
  
Disclamarie:I don't own Any of the characters.  
  
Hey we are here to meet the famous characters in Yu-Gi-Oh!   
  
I am your host Joey Wheeler, from the BEST show Yu-Gi-Oh! And even  
  
though my name isn't the title I am still the star of th show!  
  
Lets meet our first guest....Yug from my show "Yu-Gi-Oh"  
  
hello Yugi!  
  
Yugi: Hey Joey. How are you doin?  
  
Joey:I am fine Yug,now you are one of the most famous  
  
names in the game of Duel Monsters,(I am the top Duelst)  
  
and you have the spirit of the great King Yammi, hows he doin?  
  
Yammi:I am right here Joey and I am doing fine.(saying in his cool voice)  
  
Well lets introduce the next guest, he's  
  
a nice guy when he wants to be, Bakura from th show Yu-Gi-Oh,  
  
and also his spirit, evil Bakura.  
  
Bakura:Hey Joey,where's Yugy and Yammi?  
  
Joey: they're sitting over there but thats not why your here.  
  
Hows the shadow realm?  
  
Evil Bakura:I don't care for this idle chat,  
  
Lets talk to Yammi?  
  
Joey: Okay.......... Yug, come over here and  
  
switch with Cloud to sit next to Bakura cause he  
  
want shut up about you.  
  
Yammi: Hey Bakura! Hows Marik  
  
and his spirit?  
  
Evil Bakura:hello Yammi, I am very glad you are here.  
  
(Unlike Joey being here) Why don't you show me and the   
  
audence your Millinium puzzle....  
  
Yammi: I am not that stupid, Bakura I know what you  
  
did lasting.  
  
Bakura: what are you talking about Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Didn't you just here yourself.  
  
Joey: Your both are stupid.  
  
Yugi:~_~ your right we are all friends here.  
  
Evil Bakura:I AM NOT STUPID YOU IMBICILE!  
  
Joey: What did you call me!?  
  
Yammi: Calm down Joey, just anounce the next guest.  
  
Joey:(calling me and imbe..) Oh yeah right,  
  
and Bakura remember we are still on TV and you won't   
  
want everyone to see me beating your butt.^_^  
  
Bakura:(you will pay Joey Wheeler)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If you want to email to tip me on how to write a story please do  
  
that! Bloodytears444@hotmail.com  
  
Please Read and Reveiw!!!!thank you bye!  
  
April 


	2. Stop Fighting

Hey Again!I got reviews(^_;) So beautiful....(tear) Oh yeah anyways  
  
I read the reviews and I will not call them people yami Marik or bakura  
  
thanx you for correcting me... Well I hope I get a lot more reviews in  
  
the future. I will try to update as much as possible! OK on with the  
  
show!  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own the characters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Stop Fighting  
  
Joey: Okay....uhhhhh.....Yeah!Lets move on to our next guest shall we,  
  
Wait, Bakura go sit in you old seat.  
  
Evil Bakura: No.  
  
Joey: I'm serious Bakura, you need to sit over there!  
  
Evil Bakura:No,I want to sit here you idiot.  
  
Joey: What! Why I oughta...  
  
Yugi:Joey, Bakura stop it!Let Bakura sit there Joey,we are all friends  
  
here.  
  
Bakura: Your right Yugi.  
  
Joey: Fine,(jerk).  
  
Evil Bakura:I heard that, you are going to pay in the shadow realm.  
  
Joey: WHat?  
  
Bakura: nothing.  
  
Joey: Sure,now for our next guess,Mai Valentine.One of the top chick  
  
duelest.(and the top biggest mouths)  
  
Mai:hey you,guys hows it goin?^_-)  
  
Joey:We're Fine Mai. I think the audence wants to no something which  
  
has been on all our minds.  
  
Mai:What is it Joey?  
  
Joey: What is it like to be on the show with the famous Joey Wheeler?  
  
Mai&Yugi&Bakura: o_o;  
  
Mai: Well you know what Joey...I think I am going to be sick,everyone  
  
knows your a duelest who deals on luck. The reason you beat me was  
  
because of Yugi and luck.  
  
Joey: You are just jealous of my mad skill.^_^  
  
Evil Bakura:You fool, I can beat you with my eyes closed!  
  
Yami: You guys please stop, we all know Joey is a way better duelest  
  
then you guys are saying.  
  
Mai:Don't defend him Yugi! I bet he's to scared to challenge me right  
  
now!  
  
Joey: Your on.  
  
Mai&Joey: LETS DUEL!  
  
Stage Hand: Ummmm, I am sorry to burst your bubble guys but we don't  
  
have time for a duel right now, maybe on another day.  
  
Evil Bakura:sure Joey you probably told them to say that because  
  
he's a chicken.  
  
Joey: shut up Bakura.I will duel her on another show. Here is our next  
  
guest Tea,yeah I forgot her last name...heehehe(rubs his head)^_^  
  
Evil Bakura: Oh no,not her.She makes to many speeches.  
  
Mai: Shut up, she's coming.  
  
Yugi gives a mean glare at Mai and Bakura.  
  
Tea: Hey you guys.  
  
All:Hi Tea.  
  
Joey:o_o I need to use the bathroom.   
  
(then he runs out of the room.)  
  
Everyone sat there in an awkward silience for about ten minutes.  
  
Joey(runs back to his seat and gives everyong a big,nervous, guilty  
  
smile)~---~ I am bacK!  
  
Mai:What took you so long?  
  
Joey:Long Line...  
  
Tea:Sure...  
  
Evil Bakura: Oh great,Joey probably took a huge shi...  
  
Joey: Hey! We're are out of time today! Tomarrow you well see these  
  
geust and more on the next Interview. Good night!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short and crappy but I will definetly write  
  
more next time!Please forgive me, because I bow down to my reviewers!  
  
And sorry for all the misspellings and terible grammer.Well I forgot  
  
to tell you about my partner.   
  
She will post her story up soon and its  
  
going to be based on Harry Potter,not exactly all the details but when   
  
it gets posted,plz r&r. Oh and please R&R this story too.Be Kind.  
  
^_^ PeAcE oUt!  
  
April~ 


	3. Pain in my Eyes

Hey people! I am going to fix the 2nd chapter to spell Tea but I  
  
will do that later this weekend.I am so so so sorry!:_:)  
  
I am not a Tea fan so I didn't really think about her name.  
  
Well enjoy!`_-)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joey: Hey!We're back we are going to continue the show that took so   
  
long yesterday.Everyone from yesterday is here, Yugi,Mai,Bakura and  
  
Tea.We ended last show with Tea. So Tea how you doin?  
  
Tea:Uh....fine Joey.  
  
Evil Bakura:You would have to be fine to ware that.(A tight mini  
  
skirt and a little to tight of a shirt)  
  
Tea: Why you little...  
  
Yami:Please Tea calm down.  
  
Joey: Man Bakura,whats up with you?  
  
Bakura:I am sorry Joey, I don't know what came over me.  
  
(A/N:Bakura's kickass British acccent,I love it)  
  
Tea: Thats okay Bakura.  
  
Evil Bakura:hehehehehe.  
  
(Mai's cell phone goes off)  
  
Mai: Hello? Hey,how you doin? Oh, I am not busy, I am on a stupid talk  
  
show.Yeah,Yeah,no.(Looks at everyone) Well I should go,Bye.  
  
Everyone but Bakura is giving her an evil glare.  
  
Joey:(Vains popping out)O...kay... Lets introduce our next geust,my  
  
best bud ever, Tristan.  
  
Tristan:Hey everybody! No!No! I can't sign autographs now. I will  
  
meet you after the show and I will sign anything you want.  
  
(Gives the audence a thumbs up.)  
  
Tea: Hey Tristan why don't you tell everyone about how many  
  
whisker hairs?  
  
Tristan:That is an excellent idea, okay bring the camera up close  
  
and I'll show ya! But don't get to close, or you won't see all of  
  
them.  
  
Joey,Yugi&Bakura:o_o   
  
Mai:Stop Tristan!Thats stupid, and you are stupid also.  
  
You don't even play duel monsters! You are not even close to being  
  
a good person in that show. At least Tea played once!  
  
Tristan:What are you saying Mai!  
  
Mai: You know what I am saying Tristan, you don't even belong in Y...  
  
Yugi,Tea,Tristan,and some monkey in the corner:O_o Mai!  
  
Joey: Stop right there Mai. Thats not cool.  
  
Yami:You are mistaken Mai, he is as important as you and I.  
  
Mai: Oh sorry...  
  
Tristan: thats okay, I will forgive you sense I am such a great  
  
guy.(winks)  
  
Joey: Okay I am going to skip asking you questions and just go to  
  
our next geust, he is the inventer of Dungon Dice monsters, the ladies  
  
love him,(not more then me of course)Duke Devlin!  
  
Duke: Hey people.  
  
Yugi,Joey Tristan Mai and Tea: HEY!  
  
Duke:Okay....  
  
The cheerleaders who follow him:Duke!DUKE! HE'S OUR MAN IF HE  
  
CAN'T DO IT KNOW ONE CAN!WHOOOOOOH!  
  
Joey:Oh,great not them again!_  
  
Duke: I'm sorry you guys I don't know how they got in here.  
  
Joey:Security!  
  
5 buff guards comes form back stage, one grabs the 2 skinny  
  
one's without a problem and 4 of them pick up the big one with  
  
some trouble.   
  
Joey: Take them away boys.  
  
The CheerLeaders:Nooooooooooooooooo Duke! We want to stay with you.  
  
Joey: Where is my cheer leader in training?  
  
Tea: Shut up.  
  
Evil Bakura: Now that's funny.  
  
Tea: Be quiet.  
  
Duke:Thats okay, those girls have been through worst just to be  
  
near me.They are used to it be now.  
  
Joey: So, well sense this IS a talk show, and we are supposed to  
  
ask questions,Duke,whats this arguement between you and Tristan.  
  
Tristan and Duke:o_o uhhhhh, it's nothin Joey.  
  
Joey: And how did you fall off of Kaiba's blimp? And who's was the  
  
man in the white bath-robe?  
  
Tristan: Uhhhh, Duke slipt and I caught hime then...I slipt ..  
  
Duke: and the bathrobed man saved us.  
  
Joey: Right....whatever you guys say.....  
  
Tristan and Duke: (sigh) -_-  
  
Joey: Well thats the ending to another great (terrible) show stay  
  
tooned in for our next show and see our Halloween show.Kay?!  
  
Catch you later.-_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know this chapter stunk but please read and reveiw!PeAcE OuT!  
  
April~ 


	4. Halloween Scare Part 1

Halloween Scare! Part 1  
  
Hey everyone thank you guys for the reveiws! I am so so sorry I haven't   
  
updated yet but school has been putting piles of homework on me and  
  
it's pissing me off! -_- So as I said before this chapter is going to   
  
be based as a Halloween episode even though I'm a month late.Sorry   
  
again about that. I love all the reveiwers!Thanx!  
  
PeAcE oUt!  
  
Disclaimer:I always forget this but I don't own any of the characters  
  
blah blah.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joey: We're back and here with all the guests so far, Yugi, Mai, Bakura  
  
Tristen, Tea and Duke. Now this is a Halloween episode and thats why  
  
I look like a hobo.  
  
Evil Bakura: No, you look like that all the time Joey.  
  
Joey: And what are you supposed to be... uhhuhh...a stupid guy  
  
with you yellow paint and white hair! yOU LOOK LIKE YOUR 50!  
  
Evil Bakura:What! I am supposed to be the Egyption King, which I  
  
will soon become and you will be first on my list!(shoots Yugi with  
  
a hard glare.)  
  
  
  
Tea: Moving on... I am the mystical elf.(She's wearing a black robe  
  
and dyed her hair purple.  
  
Mai: I'm Amazon Warrior. [ I know she doesn't look like she'd do that  
  
but just work with me here okay]  
  
Yugi: And I am the Dark Magician!(and spins his staff all cool like)  
  
Tristen:I am.....(gets cut off by Joey)  
  
Joey: Lets go on to our new guests.  
  
Tristen: -_-  
  
Joey: Okay here they are, The Kaiba brothers!  
  
Mokuba:Seto! I don't want to come out!  
  
Seto: Come on Mokuba, you let Joey pick you costume so it's your own  
  
falt!  
  
Mokuba: But they didn't tell me it was this bad!  
  
Seto: Just get your ass out here!  
  
Mokuba walks out dressed as a princess just like from the virtual world  
  
they went too save Seto.  
  
Mokuba:I will get you for this I swear. (as he walks to his seat)  
  
Mai: Hey Kaiba why didn't you dress up.  
  
Evil Bakura: What are you talking about, he is dressed up like a  
  
stupid business man.  
  
Seto: Why you ungrateful....  
  
Joey: Hold on Kaiba remember this is a family show.  
  
Mai: What are you talking about "family show" it's more like a "Jerry  
  
Springer".  
  
Tea: Hey you guys, the hobo's right, we should all calm down.  
  
Mokuba: Hey! Why don't you calm down you are not the one cross   
  
dressing!?  
  
Everyone:o_O (they all scoot there chairs in the opposite direction of  
  
Mokuba)  
  
Evil Bakura: And I thought I was scary.  
  
Mokuba turns and gives the glare of death to Bakura.  
  
Joey stands up: And Mokuba wins the scarest costume!!!!!!  
  
Mokuba turns and gives the glare of death to Joey.Then storms off stage  
  
very angry.  
  
Silence filled the room for about 10 minutes.  
  
Joey: Alright I think thats the end of our show for today, but don't  
  
worry there will be a Halloween part 2 coming up soon! So come back!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Hey I am sorry it's such a short, crappy chapter but right now I don't  
  
feel very well. I have a cold and feel like throwing up and I am sure  
  
you wanted to know that but I may work out some more energy out to  
  
type the next chapter soon but I don't know.well   
  
PeAcE oUt! R&R please! 


	5. Freaky Joey

I am so slow and I am very sorry for being so late! I am just that bad of a person, so just don't be mad please!!! And if anyone would like to help me with ideas on this story please email me.  
  
Okay heres what you wanted!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and I am sure someone has done a story like this maybe.  
  
Chapter-Freaky Joey  
  
Joey walks onto the set that looks like a tornado had run through it. Every camera but one was on the floor in millions of pieces, burn marks on the carpet and the walls.Spray paint everywhere that spelled out vulger language.   
  
Joey: Hello everyone! And welcome to the re-opening of the interview! I think you can all see the set and you maybe wondering what the hell happen Huh! Well today I am about to show you. After our Halloween episode, some punks descide to vandalize the set!  
  
Joey pulls out a security tape from his back pocket and sticks it into the half beaten up, 20 year old VCR.  
  
Joey: I believe you could help me catch these jerks, I checked the tape earlier but our vandils covered the cam with a plunger, but they didn't know our cams had audio!Punks...(he starts to mumble under his breathe as he presses the play button.)  
  
Joey:Oh and here is some guests from the previous show. There is Yugi,Tea,Tristen and Duke. Seto Kaiba,Mokuba, Bakura and Mai descided not to come.Well heres the video. (The gang comes out and starts to listen)  
  
The video...  
  
The tape starts out with static noise but then clears up.  
  
Setos voice:What...did you plung the camera Mokuba?  
  
Mokuba: Of course I did!I'm not stupid.  
  
Seto:Alright, that Wheeler is going to pay...  
  
Mokuba:Embarassing us on his stupid show!They made me wear a F#&ng dress Seto! A dress!!  
  
Another voice speaks: Why did you start without me Kaiba!?  
  
Mokuba: Sorry Bakura but we just want to get this done fast before the start the Halloween part 2.(shivers loudly)  
  
Then sounds of crashing is heard in the backround.  
  
Mokuba:How was that Seto?  
  
Seto:What?! Oh, good job Mokuba. That geek Wheeler deserves whats coming to him! That bastard telling us what to do on his stupid "family show"!  
  
Bakura: Quiet your blabbing Kaiba, we need to come out of this clean. I think I've got Yugi right where I want him.  
  
(Yugi shuffles around uncomfortably)  
  
Seto: Don't tell me to be quiet you twitcher! Sounds like you are to much into Yugi Moto anyway, is there something you are not telling us   
  
Bakura...(hears Mokuba laughing in the back round)  
  
Bakura:WHAT!!!??? (hear another crash) Say that again you pathetic fool! You are so in love with duel monsters, no one has seen you lookin at a women Kaiba, I bet you never even checked a girl out in your life.   
  
Instead of asking me start asking more about yourself Kaiba!  
  
A silence went on for ten seconds and then you hear horrible crashing noises.  
  
Mokuba: HEY YOU GUYS! CAN YOU GUYS WATCH WHERE YOU GUYS ARE THROWING THAT!   
  
Kaiba: Take that you bastard!  
  
Bakura:Ha you missed. You can't hit m...(Another crashing sound and Bakura yelling in pain)THATS IT!  
  
Mokuba: Bakura, don't light that yet!  
  
Seto: Your crazy! Mokuba get out of here!  
  
Mokuba: NO! I WON'T LEAVE YOU!(Bakura laughing in the backround)  
  
Seto: COME ON MOKUBA! (hear footsteps running outside)  
  
Bakura stops laughing and hear another crashing sound and then an explosion.  
  
The tape becomes fuzzy and Joey ejects the tape.  
  
Everyone: Oo (All of them had wide eyes and they all finally realized why Bakura was in the hospital)  
  
Tea: Holy shit...  
  
Everyone looks at Tea suprised on her reaction knowing she had never cursed before.  
  
Yugi: Wow... I never knew Bakura or Mokuba had it in them...wow...  
  
Everyone was quiet and eyeing Joey and his dead silencess, waiting for the loud outburst they thought he was about to do but he stood very still.  
  
Tea: Hey, Buddy... You know, Bakura is in the hospital, unable to take re..resonsability for his actions...(gulp) ;  
  
Joey:...  
  
Yugi: Yeah! And he is our friend! So is Mokuba, remember Joey, Forgive and Forget! And Kaiba... well you know him.(sweat drops)   
  
Tristen: ;-- (whispers to te rest of the gang) I've never seen him so quiet before, ever...  
  
Everyone looked around wide-eyed to see what Joey was going to do.  
  
He closed his eyes and then turned towards the gang who were scared beyond reason.  
  
Yugi signals to one of the stage hands to bring out the next guest and out walked Serenity.  
  
Serenity:Hi guys? Whats going on?(she said in her cheerful voice not knowing what had just happened)  
  
Joey opened his eyes and saw everyone except Serenity, And then he took a step forward.  
  
Joey: HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO ME! MY SHOW! KAIBA!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone quickly dodged out of Joeys path and took refuge behind his scared little sister.  
  
Serenity:Uh...Do what Joey?  
  
Joey: Oo;) Who let her in here??!!(Joey looking at all the people behind her)  
  
With sweat drops running down his face,Yugi points at the stage hand who was now running behind the stage and out the back door.   
  
Joey: Will you guys excuse me. (He walks of the stage furious and the gang hears the door shut behind him)  
  
Tea: Well that was scary...  
  
Tristin: Yeah I know, I have never seen him like that before.  
  
Serenity: What happened you guys?  
  
Duke takes Serenity by the shoulder with a smile: I'll explain it to you Serenity, just follow me back stage!  
  
Tristin: Don't touch her Duke! Or I'll...  
  
Tristin was cut off when he looked behind Duke and saw Bakura who looked daized and confused.  
  
Yugi: BAKURA! What are you doing here!? Joey is going to kill you if he finds you here!  
  
Bakura: What happened? where am I? What am I doing here?(Bakura starts to swerve and he falls onto the couch that was also very messed up)  
  
Everyone: Oo; Bakura! (Tea runs over to bakura and checks his temprature)  
  
Tea: He doesn't look good guys, and if Joey comes back and finds Bakura here he's...  
  
Tristin: Screwed?  
  
Tea: Yeah.  
  
Duke: We need to hide him.  
  
Yugi: Why don't we take him to the hospital?  
  
Duke: Cause Joey will find him there!  
  
Tea:(sighs) alright but where should we hide him???  
  
Tristin: I don't know...  
  
Serenity: I can't be apart of this. (Tritin and Duke watched Serenity leave)  
  
Yugi:I have a bad feeling about this...  
  
Alright, I know that part wasn't that long either but i hope you enjoyed it. But I would like to ask all the people who reviews this story if they can give suggestions to where you want the gang to hide poor Bakura. Where do you guys want him to be? Please R&R!  
  
master grasshopper 


End file.
